goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: The Great Children Celebration
Created to Celebrate Children's Day on Brazil on October 12. This is the fourth GoGang film. Plot (W.I.P) On the morning of October 12, children around the world celebrate Children's Day, a special day when no one can get grounded. They all go to a festival where they have fun by doing activities such as sack racing, ring toss, painting, and watching Wreck-It Ralph together. But something isn't right. The villains build a machine to turn themselves into adults so they can cancel Children's Day and ground everyone! Unfortunately, the machine works, and they get all the kids' parents to ground them. Eventually, our heroes destroy the machine, and the villains get sent to jail. Cast Paul as Igor, John, Lucas and Vin Kayla as Shauna, Luana, Dora, Jelly Otter, and Sophie Eric as Robbie and Eric Cartman Young Guy as Matheus Lima, James The Animator, Good Pingu, Evil Pingu, and PaperPizza Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Kyle Broflovski, and BubbleFan100 Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter and Kenny McCormick Brian as Samuel, Gligar13vids, Calem, and Classic Sonic Kate as Joey King David as Stan Marsh Steven as Green Productions Transcript (WIP) see the text GoAnimate Studios and MiiFuctions Presents... Sophie and Others In: The Great Children Celebration! to Igor's House Igor: "Today's October 12th, and it's Children's Day! I'm gonna tell my friends about it!" calls Sophie Igor: "Hey Sophie! Guess What?" Sophie: "Is it something exciting?" Igor: "It's Childern's Day!" Sophie: What is Children's Day? cut to Robbie on his phone, calling him Robbie: Hey… Igor. Igor: Robbie, you're here! Guess what? Robbie: What? Igor: It's Children's Day! Robbie: What's Children's Day? Igor: "A Day to celebrate childern, you could check Wikipedia for more info." Robbie: Oh! I was planning to go to Target to buy Halloween decorations. Anything else? Igor: '''Yes! The festival is in GoCity! '''Robbie: '''Awesome! cut to James on his phone, calling him '''James: Hi, Igor! Igor: Guess what, James? It's Children's Day today! James: Oh, boy! I can't wait until the festival! cut to Eric Cartman on his phone Eric Cartman: '''Igor! Wassup? '''Igor: '''It's Children's Day today! '''Eric Cartman: '''HOLY B@LLS!!!!! REALLY?!?!?! '''Igor: '''Calm down, Eric! '''Eric Cartman: I'm gonna tell the guys!!!!! cut to Sophie calling her cousins PB&J on the phone Sophie: "Hey, PB&J! Sophie here! It's Children's Day! Wanna come with me and my friends?" Jelly: '(on the phone) "Absolutely positively! We wonder what Children's Day will be like?" '''Sophie: '"See you three at the buffet!" to Buffet gang bumps into KingKool720 'KingKool720: '"Excuse me! Wait, is that a Mii and four talking otters? AND IS THAT ERIC CARTMAN?!" 'Jelly: '"Yep." 'KingKool720: '"Oh shoot, I'm hallucinating." 'Igor: '"No, you're not." 'KingKool720: '"What are your guys' names?" 'Igor: '"I'm Igor. Nice to meet you." 'Sophie: '"Oodelay, I'm Sophie! These are my cousins: Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly." 'PB&J: 'unison "Oodelay!" 'KingKool720: '"I'm King Kool. It's a good thing I bumped into you guys. What are y'all doing here, anyway?" '''Igor: It's Childern Day Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Production Category:GoGang Season 1